Just a Dream?
by I-am-Fairy-Tail122
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, you're common,everyday badass student. Gray Fullbuster, also a badass but slightly more emotional. A prophecy comes addressing the two of them. Their destined meeting is a mystery. What'll happen when the two destined partners meet at last? A Collab story with the winner for Life Beyond Fairy Tail Without Natsu; FairyTailWolf6. Congrats! Sorry the cover is cut off!
1. Chapter 1

**Konnichiwa Minna~! I-am-Fairy-Tail122 here! This is the story that the winner of the contest and I have started writing! I will announce the winner... * drum roll* FairyTailWolf6 has correctly answered the riddle. The answer was and Iceberg! Thanks to TheCelestialDragonSlayerxx, BlueMoone, sakura9801185, TheGirlWhoPlayedMusic, and Rosella6199 for answering the riddle and trying their best to get the right answer! And a bright thank you to those who I haven't mentioned that have tried as well.^_^ I will host other contests such as the last one and give other member a chance to write a story with me! FairyTailWolf6 and I will be switching between chapters, so I will write this one up and Wolf will write the next. I hope everyone will enjoy this story Minna~!**

**~I-am-Fairy-Tail122~**

**(Lucy's P.O.V.)**

_Italics= dream_

_**Bold Italics= dream speaking**  
_

Colors and swirls filled my dreams as I slept. The corners of my mouth started to pull into a smile as I drooled on my dark brown pillow, all the covers being kicked off my body. I shivered, the cool air whistling against my bare skin. I mumbled in my sleep, cursing the cold breeze that bite at me. I sighed happily once the cool air started to warm up a bit.

_I walked down Chuchi Alley, the familiar brown houses and cobblestone road surrounding me. It seemed pretty normal on my street, except for the fact that no one was around. Normally, there would be kids running around playing ball on the street and skipping rope and playing Hopscotch. But not today. It was completely silent. Completely silent minus the fact that there was a loud booming sound coming from the neighboring street. It sounded like music. I followed the sound, curious to what might be the cause. I followed the booming sound until I saw a crowd of people cheering a name._

_" B.A.! B.A.! B.A.!" they chanted. I saw a black and white stage, red curtains staining the sides, black claw marks slashing across the red, rips scarring the curtains as well. It looked like a whirlwind of death. I gasped when I saw a blonde haired girl rise from a platform. Her blonde hair was covered in red and black streaks, the clothing only containing a skimpy black,lacy, feathery angel cosplay costume. The crowd went wild. I looked closer, my eyes widening in surprise. I knew that face! I knew those brown eyes and that tattoo!_

_**"That... That's... me?" **I asked shocked.  
_

_**" You ready for the ends of the Earth?!" **Other me shouted into the mic while raising a hand. The crowd screamed as an answer. I pointed towards the guitarist and the music started.  
_

_**"The wingless fallen angel**  
_

_**Surrendered herself to the contract of evil**_

_**In the past they even loved each other**_

_**She ended it by her own hand."**_

_The crowd screamed as one of my songs came up. I continued to sing until the song was over. I couldn't help but applaud myself. I thought I did pretty good! I listened to the other songs that I had written for the concert. One of my favorites had to be the one called _"Electric Purple"_. That one was cool! I started to cheer along with the crowd as they continued to cheer me on._

_Just as other me was about to say something, there was a crack of lightning that fell unto the stage, catching the curtains in a mouth full of flames and electric pulses. The other me jumped off the stage in horror as she saw her concert being blown up. Smoke engulfed the whole area, one spot darker than all the others. I waited and watched. The area with the blacker smoke seemed to grow larger and larger by the minute until someone emerged from it._

_**"What the fuck's your problem short stuff?!"** I yelled at a guy who had emerged from the black smoke. Black hair, onyx eyes, he reminded me of the newly appointed king of Fiore-the country that I currently lived in._

_**" ... Shut it Blondie..."** He said emotionlessly, glaring at my other self. I glared in return. Just as the other me was about to say something, a tumble of ice flew between the two bickering young adults. The ice wall between the two shattered, ice pieces floating trough the air. I stared- the real me did- in shock as a raven haired teen came from no where. He looked between the two-or three if you count the real me- of us, glaring from time to time in silence. He opened his mouth to say something, but then..._

I woke, my alarm buzzing loudly. I groaned and lifted my head to look at the time. 6:45 AM. I flopped my head on the pillow with another groan. I yanked the covers over my head, the little glow in the dark skulls glowing under the covers. I looked at them in interest. Then eyes popped and a smile cracked on my face. The dream and the skulls had given me a great new song idea! I pushed the covers from my body and shivered from the cold air in my room. I stood and stretched.

"Mmm... I don't want to go to school, but I want to see Gajeel and Juvia, and the rest of the gang. Maybe Michelle'll be there too... Plus I always do my song writing best when I'm in school." I debated with myself. I finally made up my mind and leaned over to reach my iPod. I took hold of it and went to the recordings of my songs. I pressed the one that I had entitled Magnet, the piano starting up. I sighed and went over to my closet, grabbing a random assemble of clothing. I began to undress, pulling the new clothing over my body. I pulled down my shirt and looked into the mirror, fascinated with my choice. I had picked a bleached black t-shirt and some ripped jeans. I took my earrings and stuck them into the many pierced holes in my ears. I pushed my arms out to my side in a long stretch. I looked in the mirror.

_I'm missing something... _I thought, tapping my chin in the process.

"Oh I remember!" I exclaimed, grabbing a hat from the closet and a stick of gum. I popped the gum in my mouth and began to chew while I pulled my black and white hat on backwards, letting some of my bangs fall through the SnapBack original. I looked back into the mirror and blew a bubble, letting in snap when it popped. I shoved my hands into my pockets and went downstairs to catch my ride to school.

**There we go Minna~! I hope you enjoyed it and will stick for the rest of te story! Next time it'll be FairyTailWolf6 writing the chapter! See you later Minna~! Oh, and the song that Dream Lucy sings is called 'Black Vow' and it's written by me! So is Electric Purple! **

**~I-am-Fairy-Tail122**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Just a Dream?_**

**Disclaimer****: We don't own Fairy Tail...**

Chapter 2  
_**(Lucy's P.O.V)**_

Gajeel came right on time in his silver truck. The right window rolled down revealing a blue haired woman. She waved with a smile. I sighed and opened the door to the back seat.

_Looks like Juvia already raided the front seat..._ I thought.

"Hey." I said getting into the back, slamming the door.

"Yo. You know... I still don't understand why ya have me pick you up when you already have a motorcycle." Gajeel greeted. The blue haired woman turned in her seat so she faced me.

"Hey Lucy! Juvia wants to know if you were rushing?" Juvia asked in third-person.

Gajeel and Juvia were my best friends. Gajeel has long, spiky hair and had like twenty piercings on his face. He wore a metal-studded black shirt with long, kind of baggy white pants. I swear he had an obsession with metal because of his metal-studded pants, gloves, face, and shirt. We met in preschool where I kicked his butt for taking my crayons. Gajeel had then respected me and we became friends 'cause all the other kids were scared of him. He was the one who drove me and Juvia to school most days.

Juvia has blue-hair that curls at the end. She wore the same type of clothing as me except her shirt had white streaks across it. When I first met her, I couldn't help but think of her as that weird little child because of how she talks. We slowly became friends because Gajeel and I had always stood up for her in elementary school when they tried to pick on her. She was the shyer one in our group, not wanting to be directly in the spotlight.

We made up the delinquent group in Sabertooth High with Lyon,my cousin Michelle, Minerva, and Lisanna as the core members in it. Our group was called Skull Rebellion. Some kids made that name for us when they were joking about us being ferocious, deadly, and rebels. I was the supposed leader of the group 'cause my awesome abilities of leadership, not caring, and fighting like a professional *insert small smirk*. There's also that small part of the group forming as soon as I went into high school.

"Have you seen the freaking gas prices?! I'm not gonna pay that much! Plus it's cooler arriving at school with my buds. Oh, and what do you mean Juvia?" I responded to both of the teens. I saw Gajeel had scowled and slightly glared at me for using him as a way to get a free ride Juvia held up her hands showing her fingerless gloves with a small blue skull with wings on it. As soon as I saw them I knew what she meant. I quickly grabbed my gloves which had a red skull with wings on them from my bag and put them on.

Everybody, and I mean EVERYBODY, in our group has fingerless gloves meant for harder punching. On these gloves, there was something on it that has a small skull, like on Gajeel's he has a tiny metal plate in the shape of a skull with wings on the side. That skull is the symbol of our group. It means that you are part of the group and if you mess with them, you mess with us too.

We were now arriving at Sabertooth High. We walked in through the gate and saw people crowding around something. I saw Lisanna running towards us.

"Lucy! Gajeel! Juvia! Orga and Rufus got into a fight! Something big happened between them and now they seem to be serious this time!" She shouted. Orga and Rufus were friends of ours but didn't want to be part of the group for some reason. We headed over to the crowd where people made a pathway knowing not to block our way no matter what situation. Gajeel grabbed Orga by his arms and pulled him and Rufus apart. Juvia and Lisanna went and held Rufus back.

"What the heck happened here?!" I yelled in there faces. I needed to be harsh to get points across sometimes.

"Orga said that I was weak and that I could never take on someone of his stature." Rufus muttered looking down.

"Really Orga?! You called him weak! Seriously?! Is this what the fight started about?!" I yelled again. They looked down guiltily.

"Apologize! Now! If you don't, I'll personally make you hold HANDS in the middle of school." I threatened. They immediately apologized sincerely.

"Good. Now you each get_ two_ for starting a fight in the morning and fighting over a stupid thing." I calmly said. We had a punishment system in for our group. If you messed up, you get however many punches I or another higher up member decides. Even though most people aren't part of the group, they still know about the punishment system and go by it. The other people wouldn't dare do something to the gang in fear of the punishment system that I came up with myself.

I quickly dealt out two punches each and handed them napkins for their bleeding noses. After saying goodbye to the bleeding people, Lisanna, Gajeel, Juvia, and I headed to class where all of our core group members were in.

As soon as I stepped into the classroom, a fist flew at my face. Having no time to block or dodge, I braced myself. After flying back to the lockers in front of the door, I opened my eyes and saw Minerva smirking.

"Getting rusty, Lucy?" She asked. I spit to the side before answering.

"Tch. You know that you hit me when I was tired." I said while yawning slightly, proving my point. I started walking towards the door again and I saw Minerva thinking she had got one over me. At the last second, I brought my right fist towards her face the hardest I could. She flew back to the other side of the room.

"Huh, looks like you are tired. Ya usually hit harder than that." Gajeel said walking with me towards my seat. Minerva, having recovered from my hit, came over to where I was siting.

"Yeah, that barely hurt." She said scoffing and rolling her eyes. I grunted before laying my head down wanting to get some shut eye. I was able to get five minutes of sleep till that stupid teacher named Mr. Jackson interrupted me.

"Heartifilia! How many times have I told you, not to sleep in my freaking class?!" He shouted while smirking slightly, because he just loved to mess with me. I opened one eye and glared at him.

"Just shut the hell up! Can't you see I'm sleeping!" I shouted back while smirking too. Mr. Jackson was my favorite teacher for a reason.

"Whatever Heartfilia Just don't interrupt my class with your loud, obnoxious snoring." And there it was. He was like 25 and I knew he loved joking with me. While he was chuckling, I threw my math book at him, which he caught, and went back to sleep.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hey! Wolf here with a new chapter! :) How'd you guys like it? This is my first collab with someone so... ya. How'd you like the name Skull Rebellion? I had trouble thinking of anything else.**

**Did anybody see the new manga chapter of Fairy Tail? *Spoiler Alert* I wonder if Erza's going to be okay? I hope she is. Kagura looked crazy in that last one :P**

**That's it for now folks! Remember to review! Later, Wolf.**

**P.S. I-am-Fairy-Tail122 will be writing the next chapter :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everybody~! How're you liking the story so far? ;) In my personal opinion, I think it's going swimmingly! Lolz. But seriously, I'm starting to think that this story is going to be amazing! And I have FairytailWolf6 to thank for chapter 2! Arigatou-nii! Wolf's gonna be writing the next chapter, so hang in there when this one's done! **

**~I-am-Fairy-Tail122**

**(Gray's P.O.V.)**

_**Bold Italics: Dream speaking**_

_Italics: Dream_

I slung the covers off my body as I broke out in a sweat. I could hear the distant shooting from the neighboring street, the booming of fireworks. Sirens blaring through the night. I ignored them, the sound of revving engines in my dream.

_I was back at the racetrack, a 5 year old kid again. My dad was there with me. I shivered._

_**"But hold on... If that's me... Then how am I here?!" **I screeched confused. I looked down at my hands to see that they were covered my racing gloves. Now that I think about it, my vision was slightly shaded as well. I raised my hands to touch my head, but they were blocked by a hard surface.  
_

_**"What the hell...?" **I asked myself. I took off my racing helmet and looked at my surroundings. By the looks of it, I was in a car. I rolled down the window and a person greeted me._

_**"Alright kid. This is your big shot. Win this thing, and you got the home cup. You got this. Now get out onto that track and make us proud!" **he commanded. I looked at his suit. He was a coach! And I knew this guy! He was the race coach for my favorite racing star, McLeen! Why is his coach talking to me? Then it hit me! This was a dream right? So this is probably reflecting what it would have been like to sit in the hot seat. After all, I had always wanted to drive a race car and maybe be in McLeen's shoes one day. So, I must be dreaming about being McLeen or something! I looked back at my coach's face and gave him a thumbs up. I rolled the window back up and placed my helmet back on my head. _

_I waited as the pit crew pushed my race car up to the starting point. If I remembered correctly, McLeen's car number was 24. 24 out of 60 cars. All the other cars had been pushed up behind and in front of me. I watched, and waited. I placed my hands on the wheel and positioned my foot to hit the gas as soon as that light turned green. I ground my hands into the wheel, turning them in a circular motion against the gripped rim. I could hear the cheers from the crowd as the beeping of the light signals turned from red, to yellow, then finally..._

**_"Green!" _**_I shouted. I punched the gas pedal and sped down the race track. I could fell the intense pressure heating up inside my body as I felt the pressures of winning. Lap after lap passed. At least 45 out of 50 laps had passed in that time. I looked at my dashboard. I needed a fill up. _

_**"Coach. I need a fill up. Quick." **I buzzed through my ear piece.  
_

_**"Copy that. Get in here kid." **I turned quickly into the pit stop and the pit crew did it's job. I was literally in and out in five seconds flat. I raced back onto the track, quickly hoping to regain my spot in first place.I managed to get there no prob. It was a cinch. Another lap to go, then I would win first place. My eyes widened in victory as I inched closer to the finish line. Just as I was about to take my victory, a flash of golden flames passed me. The black and white checkered flag waved in the air before I made it past the finish line. I zoomed by the car in front of me in confusion. I was just there, just centimeters away until this bastard had to take my win! I growled and took in the look of his car. Jet black, with white wings and a big number 1 plastered on the hood of the vehicle. So this must be the new racer. I had heard from the coach earlier that a new racer, a rookie, had come to the arena for his first run. I shook my head angrily and waited for our next battle. The press._

_I pulled over to my pit crew and stepped out of my car. I took off my helmet and ran a hand through my raven colored hair._

_'Hey! I'm myself?! How the hell does that even work?!' I screamed in my mind. I ignored it and walked over to the coach._

_**"So I take it that's the new kid?" **I asked him. He nodded. I looked back to where the black and white car was.  
_

_**"Rookie. Heard his name was Lucas or something. You should've seen the speed that kid was traveling at the last lap. He beat the record for one lap." **coach said.  
_

_**"****You mean my record right?" **I asked. He nodded again. That made me angrier that I already was. I clenched my hand into a fist. I was ready to just punch something._

_**"You should head to the stands kid. They'll be handing out the awards soon. I'll meet you there." **coach frowned and gave me a pat on the back before leaving towards the stands. I set my helmet down on a side table and sighed. I stared out into the crowd as they dispersed themselves from sight, most of them probably going to see who got the awards in the end. I walked over to the stands, where my coach was already waiting. I could see the other two winners. There was challenger number 45, Riley Chenerd and challenger number 1 Lucas what's-his-face. It surprised me a little bit to see that Riley had gotten third place in the end. I of course got second place, even though I was shooting for first. Then there was Lucas. Lucas, Lucas Lucas. God I hate him already! what surprised me about Lucas though, was that he was still wearing his racing helmet. That was, until he took it off right after he got his trophy! And it turns out, that he was a freaking girl! She had ultra lemon blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. Not to mention that she had black and red streak pouring through her hair like a mixture of death and blood. She had looked at me, and opened her mouth but then...  
_

_**Beep! Beep! Beep!**__  
_

My alarm woke me.

**And there is chapter 3 for Just a Dream! Wolf's gonna write up the next chapter so be sure to hang in there! Remember to review!**

**~I-am-Fairy-Tail122~**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Just a Dream?**_

_**Disclaimer: We don't own Fairy Tail...**_

**(Gray's P.O.V.)**

I slammed my fist against my alarm clock in fury. That little ass had taken my trophy! My first place! My record! I buried my face deep into the fabric of my bed in shame and depression. How could I ever show my face to the fans again?

_Hold on. That was my alarm... right? _I thought. I looked up from under my covers and the familiar colors of my bed room came into view. I scratched my head in slight confusion. I mean, wasn't I just at the racetrack? Wasn't I just about to...? Well, whatever. School was getting in the way of me pursuing my dreams of becoming a racer. School is just seven crappy hours of our lives that don't really go into the future. It's just a bunch of torture.

_But at least I get to boss people around... And beat them up when I'm mad. _I thought. I won't lie. I'm just a little bit of a bully. Okay, you caught me. I'm the second biggest bully in my school. The only reason I'm like this is because I'm the second captain and main striker of the school's hockey team. I'm only under one person aside from the coach, the captain of our team, Laxus Dreyar. I've always been accustomed and comfortable in the cold so I joined the hockey team. Turns out, I'm actually pretty awesome at it and after my freshmen year, they made me second captain *insert cocky smirk*.

Ah, enough of my inner commentary! It's time for school. I do have to admit though, it's good stress relief when I'm having problems with school or something. There's only one rule of bullying in our school that even Laxus abides by. Never, and I mean NEVER, pick on someone in the presence of Titania Erza. She is the feared student council president. The scarlet teen is the captain of the women's and men's steel sword fighting and fencing teams. Nobody has been able to beat her in any kind of physical fight yet. Almost the entire "popular" male population has fought and lost against her. Unfortunately, that includes the whole of most guy sport teams at our school. Well, the problem is that, even though I love my teammates and all, they expect me to carry on the tradition of bullying newbies, nerds, geeks, etc. See, the hockey team is more like the popular guy group at our school, Fairy Tail Academy. You must be wondering about our mascot, which is a fairy, and how that can seem intimidating and all that. We manage by having our own individual nicknames that sound cool. If you use our nicknames, then the Fearless Fairies is made up of the Freezing Raven (awesome me), Lurking (hmm, more like perverted) Lion, Salamander *cough* Idiot Flame Head *cough*, Bouncing Bullet** (A/N: That's Alzack by the way)**, Meteor, and Thunderstorm. Oh I better not forget about Thunderstorm's "bodyguards", Puppet Master (freaky eye dude as I would call him), Dark Rapier (his eyes look freaking creepy sometimes), and the captain of the cheer leading team (by some miracle she actually made it this year) Stone Eyes (She's like Medusa. She's really whiny sometimes though).

Thunderstorm/Laxus is the main/best goalie on our team and also the biggest guy on our team. He likes picking on the so-called "weaklings" in our school. The guy actually encouraged bullying and makes sure the whole team "has fun" with weaker people. Me being the second captain, he makes sure that I do it at least once a day. Coach Capricorn (a really old, buff dude) insisted that I become second captain because they needed a striker, lower-class man to be it and Natsu just wasn't and will never be ready for that.

I ran a hand through my raven colored hair.

"Better get to school..."

~Small Time Skip to When Gray Arrives at School~

The black-haired man had decided to just wear his usual navy tee that showed off his muscular form, forest green cargo pants with its brown belt and steel chain attached, black combat boots that his pants are tucked into, and his signature long blue and white jacket that has the Fairy Tail school mark on the back. The perks of being on a high-ranking athletic team was that you could wear almost anything (or almost nothing in Gray's stripping case) if it at least had the school mark somewhere. This way, regular students knew who not to mess with. It was the same way for any important clubs like student council.

Gray had taken his ice blue motorcycle to school and had gone only thirty miles over the speed limit this time. He has been able to escape the cops everyday for the past year since he finally had enough money to buy one. The male enjoyed the fast speed that made his heart race. That's the reason why he only wears a helmet to prevent the officers from identifying him. If it was up to him, he wouldn't think twice about wearing his blue helmet.

"Seriously?! That stupid flame head stole my spot again." Gray exclaimed angrily. Natsu had a tendency to try and anger/mess with Gray every chance he got and vice-versa. The pinkette's red motorcycle with a flame dragon design on it was in the spot under a tree where Gray usually parked. The second captain just sighed and settled with putting his vehicle in the same spot, just a little behind Natsu's bike. He silently promised that he would get his rival back.

As he took his helmet off, Gray heard several squeals from his fan girls. Yes... He did unfortunately accumulate a fan group like the rest of the team. They were annoying sometimes, BUT they did always have a drink for him whenever he was thirsty. After a week of trying to lose them when they first started, Gray gave up, decided to tolerate them, and gave them a wink, little saying, or something like that occasionally. "Hey girls, how are you doing today?"

That comment earned him a ton of more squeals and he was pretty sure he saw one of them faint. "Awesome, I'll see ya later."

Gray proceeded down to his locker where he met up with the rest of the team (Laxus 's and Gray's lockers are right next to each other). He was greeted with the regular hey's and yo's.

"Where's your jacket, ice princess?" Natsu "Salamander" Dragneel asked. He was known to have a very intense rivalry with Gray. The pinkette was wearing a red and yellow version of the school hockey team's jacket. It was a typical jock jacket with the Fairy Tail symbol on the left side of the front and right shoulder.

"Inside my locker Dunderhead," he responded while opening his locker. Gray pulled out a dark blue and black jacket and put it on. The two were about to start their regular fight when Laxus stepped in.

"Stop it you dolts. It's already 7:50. Which means that it's time to pick on some nerds." Laxus announced. Some of the group let out excited cries. The large group slowly separated into smaller groups of three. "Let's head out."

Unfortunately for Gray, he was stuck with Loke "Lurking Lion" Celeste and the pinky. As they were trying to find their first victim, Loke spoke up. "Huh, I hate hunting in the morning. I'm always tired and stuff."

"Shut up Loke. You only say that because you just like to pick up chicks in the morning." Natsu responded while putting his hands behind his head. He suddenly snapped his head in the direction of a lightly slamming door. "I think we just found our first nerd of the day."

"Tch, that's probably just some janitor." Gray contradicted.

"Nuh uh! I can smell it. That person totally had the scent of the nerd." Natsu argued. The others just stared at him. "What?"

"Your nose creeps me out." Gray answered, but headed towards the janitor closet. Natsu smiled triumphantly before following his teammates. They opened the door slowly and found a freshman sitting on a metal chair, reading a book. He even had the glasses and everything a nerd would usually have. "Hey! Nerd! What'cha doing in here by yourself?"

The kid fell off the chair in surprise. He was too caught up in reading the book to notice anyone come in. "I-I-I c-came i-in h-here t-to r-read."

Natsu and Loke snickered because he how scared he was. Gray just leaned a bit closer to the kid. "Do you know what we do to little nerds like you?"

At this point, the purple-haired boy looked ready to ** himself. A voice suddenly called out from the doorway to the janitor closet. "Stop picking on innocent kids. Is that all you idiot hockey players are capable of?"

Gray knew that voice way too well. It was the second-captain of the lacrosse team (the main captain being the super strong Gildarts). The lacrosse and hockey team had a long-standing rivalry. The lacrosse team preferred to just take some people's money and scare/rough them up a bit. The hockey team likes to take their anger and frustration out on the weaker people in the school and basically harass all the nerds and dorks. The lacrosse team doesn't agree with the hockey team's way of doing it and gets in the way of their bullying. Since playing lacrosse actually required a lot of muscle and quickness, the hockey team couldn't just beat up the whole lacrosse team and move on. The lacrosse team couldn't do that to the hockey team either. So began their long rivalry with constant changing tides.

"Bacchus..." Gray hissed. "God does that kid ever piss me off..."

**Hey guys, long time no review. Ya, sorry that was my fault. I had gotten in trouble w/ my parents (I'm not the goody goody person in my family), my homework caught up to me, I had to update my other stories, and honestly I had forgotten entirely about this story. Enough of my excuses, what do you guys think of the chapter? I hope I satisfied your guys' expectations :P**

**Well that's it for now folks. Remember to review, Wolf is out.**

**P.S. I-am-Fairy-Tail122 will be writing the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Just a Dream?_**

**Disclaimer****: We don't own Fairy Tail...**

**(Lucy's P.O.V.)**

_Briiiiiiiiiiiiing! _

I groggily woke up from my nap during class to find that the lunch bell had rung. I groaned and lifted my head from my hard text book, my blonde hair falling over my shoulder again. I had some hair sticking to my face, however, thanks to a trail of dried spit that ran on the side of my mouth. I pulled the last couple of strands off of my face and quickly fixed my hair before stuffing my text book and pencil case into my bag. I then noticed that there were only two other people in the room besides me. Everyone else had either ditched class, skipped it, or stayed right until the end of class and they all just left. Now, who was here?

"Lucy-San, don't you think it's kid of pointless to bring out your things for class if all you do is sleep? Juvia thinks so."

_There's one._

"Lucy Heartfilia, I expect a 1000 word essay on the different Native Religions of the country on my desk in third period tomorrow morning. Is that clear?"

_And there's two..._ I sighed.

"Yes, Mr. Jackson." I mumbled. Juvia walked over and put a hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay Lucy-San. Juvia forgot to write her paper on water polo for physical education today." Juvia comforted.

"That's why I did the laps. A paper on water polo. Who even does that anymore?" I said smiling. Juvia smiled as well.

"Yo!" A voice came from the door frame. It was Gajeel, and he looked pretty ticked off. Juvia and I both looked at each other before our eyes reverted back to the young teen badass standing at the door. "Will you two hurry your asses up? I want some grub!"

I pulled on my hat and slung my black and white Adidas bag over my shoulder before I walked to where Gajeel was, Juvia behind me. As I walked past Gajeel I punched his arm.

"Loosen up. Why so tense?" I asked my team mate. He rubbed the spot where I had punched him and when he took his arm off, you could already see the beginnings of a bruise forming. I walked in the direction of the cafeteria, Gajeel and Juvia trailing behind me.

"Ouch... I meant to tell you in second period after some of the brats started to switch places, but you were sleeping, so I'll tell you now. There's going to be a couple of transfer students coming from the Fairy Tail Academy in Magnolia." Gajeel said. I stopped walking and looked at him over my shoulder.

"Who?" I asked, glaring at him. He flinched a little bit after seeing my glare, but then he relaxed a bit.

"No idea. All I know is that they're brothers that are like light and shadow. They're supposed to be total opposites." he answered.

"Juvia thinks she knows who Gajeel is talking about." Juvia pipped up. I turned around and looked at her curiously.

"Who is it Juvia?" I questioned. Juvia tapped her chin and looked at the ceiling.

"It sounds like the Twin Dragons. You know like Sting and Rogue? They're supposed to be just like light and shadow." she said. I nodded.

"You're right Juvia, it does sound like them, but why would they transfer here?" I thought aloud. Gajeel crossed his arms.

"I dunno, but can we please go get something to eat?" he complained. I sighed and nodded.

"Fine, but I'm not paying for you!" I clarified. He smirked.

"I wasn't expecting you to."

* * *

**(Gray's P.O.V.)**

"Out of the way." I said as I pushed a small group of kids into a wall. they ungracefully hit it and I could see that one of the group members was a girl. Her glasses fell onto the ground and she began to search for them, until someone stepped on them.

"Oops, sorry."

Sarcasm was laced into that familiar voice. I turned to see two people. One had spiky pink hair and a scarf wrapped around his neck. He wore a similar jacket to my own only black and sleeveless. The other has flatter orange coloured hair and a pair of thin blue shades covering his eye. He also had a jacket, but his was green.

"Loke, Natsu!" I exclaimed in surprise. The pink haired boy turned to look at me and smirked.

"Hey Ice Princess. What's happening?" he asked cockily. I growled angrily.

"I told you not to call me that Ash-Brain!" I yelled at him. He glared at me and knocked foreheads with me.

"What was that Stripper?" he yelled back. I pressed my forehead against his harder.

"You heard me Flame Head." I retaliated. He took his forehead away from my own and pressed his hand into fists.

"That's it!" he yelled, before throwing a punch. I easily dodged it and threw one of my own, sending him flying down the hall. He screamed insults at me before he hit a wall.

"I think you forgot who the second team captain is Flame Boy." I said before walking away.

"Hey Gray! Wait up!" Loke called after me, running to catch up. After he reached me, he slowed his pace and walked beside me. "Guess what?"

"What?" I asked.

"There's a couple of our students that are transferring over to Sabertooth High over in Crocus." he said. I stared at him.

"What?" I asked in disbelief. He nodded.

"Yeah, I know! It's the Twin Dragons! You know, like Sting and Rogue?" he replied.

"The guys who tried out for the team but failed?" I stated. Loke nodded agin and smiled.

"That's them."

"Why would they transfer to that dump?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I don't know. When I asked them, they said it was just turn of fate. How gay is that?" he laughed. I nodded and cupped my chin in a couple of fingers in thought.

_Why would those two transfer? And why would they call if 'A turn of fate'?_

**_Hello! Sorry it took me soooo long to write this chapter! To be perfectly honest, I was avoiding it. BUT I was doing it for a reason! My very first FanFiction Life Beyond Fairy Tail Without Natsu has finally come to an end! And it's Sequel Life Beyond Fairy Tail A New Friend has just recently come out! I hope that anyone who hasn't read either, will read them :) PS, Wolf is going to be writing the next chapter!_**

**_~I-am-Fairy-Tail122~_**


End file.
